Much of normal tissue growth and development are dependent upon angiogenesis, the proliferation of blood vessels. Angiiogenesis also has clinical importance, as in the growth of solid tumors, diabetic retinopathy, and wound healing. Many biological agents stimulate angiogenesis while others inhibit this process. The applicant has preliminary results using the chick chorioallantoic membrane (CAM), that 13-HODE, a metabolite of linoleic acid, can enhance blood vessel growth. Since HODEs are similar in structure, synthesis and action to prostaglandin, it is not surprising that they also have this action in common. Linoleic acid is the major polyunsaturated fatty acid in the diet as well as one of the most abundant fatty acids of phospholipids in the arterial The applicant has preliminary results using the chick chorioallantoic membrane (CAM), that 13-HODE, a metabolite of linoleic acid, can enhance blood vessel growth. Specific Aim 1 will confirm the earlier finding that 13-HODE is indeed angiogenic using the chick CAM model, and to determine whether 9-HODE is also angiogenic. Specific Aim 2 will determine whether bovine capillary endothelial cell growth can be stimulated by both 13-HODE and 9-HODE. Specific Aim 3 will confirm the angiogenic effects of 13- and 9-HODE using a mammalian in vivo assay, the rabbit cornea model. Specific Aim 4 is directed at producing polyclonal antibodies against 13-HODE and to develop a simple enzyme immunoassay to test the sensitivity and specificity of the antisera.